


I hate Today

by Voxal



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxal/pseuds/Voxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate today. It’s unpleasant outside…<br/>POV: Die</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate Today

_I hate today._

It’s unpleasant outside. If it weren’t for the clock, I wouldn’t be able to tell what time it is, except that it’s sometime in the afternoon. The sun is struggling to break through the dark clouds, but they’re so closely huddled together, much like the fans do on a cold day or perhaps the day before a concert. There’s just no chance for it today. Such a nasty day, and it’s supposed to rain all night and possibly through to the next morning. Kaoru called today’s studio session off just a few hours ago. I’ve been sitting on the couch since then, staring at the muted TV. Obviously not interested in it enough to un-mute it. Besides, the TV would probably wake my guest up. He fell asleep early last night; he’s been a little drained lately. It’s already one something in the afternoon though, and he’s still sound asleep. It’s because it’s going to rain. I hate today. Before I’m really aware of what I’m doing, I find myself leaning against the door frame, the corner of it pressed into the center of my chest, one hand holding to it while the other presses into the smooth wall, peeking into my own room. 

He’s lying on the bed, lying on his side with the covers pulled to his chin, his head lifted higher than normal. He stole my pillow around nine this morning, I think that’s why I woke up. I can see some strands of hair decorating the pillow like rays of a dimming sun, some defying gravity and just sticking straight out, though not many. His legs are pulled up in a perfect spooning position. I feel almost stupid when I feel the corners of my mouth start to pull upwards. How cheesy is that? Standing in the door way, watching your better half sleeping and smiling like a creep. But I can’t help it; the muscles in my face are obviously stronger than my will to not look stupid. I’m sure it must look weird, a crooked grin on my face, one that usually gives out award winning smiles. This is the sort of smile you’d see coming from him, but on him, it doesn’t look so ridiculous. It’s more natural on him, suits him better, it lets me know he’s enjoying the current moment when he lets it slip. It’s great on him. 

His cough scares the shit out of me. I was so busy admiring him, I didn’t even notice his eyes open. 

“This is awkward.” For some reason my broken grin turns into a full smile, his voice is groggy and deep, he sounds like he wants to go back to bed. 

“What is?” 

“You watching me sleep. And you’re smiling. This isn’t a movie.” I feel a little embarrassed, because I didn’t want to be caught watching him sleep while I smiled at him like the psycho murderer from some low-budget movie. I know right now, my ears are probably burning, but thankfully my hair is long enough to cover them. 

“Sorry. I was just going to wake you up.” Well that’s a lie, if he hadn’t coughed, I probably would have been here for another ten minutes before I moved away to find something to do until he woke up. 

“Sure.” He says it so unbelievingly. He knows me well. For some reason I feel at a loss as he sits up, the blanket pooling around his waist. He shivers, goose bumps dancing on his skin, I suppose I should close the window in the kitchen. “Stop staring at me, you’re making me nervous.” I don’t mean to but I can’t help it. It must be the weather that’s making me act weird. 

“Sorry.” Why am I apologizing? “So, uh… Kaoru canceled today. And it’s ugly outside.” He seems to get lost in his thoughts staring at the blanket covering his lap. I want to touch him. Probably not how you’re thinking though. I like being in contact with him, our forearms barely brushing each other, when a nerve in his leg accidently makes his leg twitch and knock into mine. When he grabs the notepad from my hand, his fingertips sliding over the back of my fingers. When he tries to yank the remote control out of my hand because I can’t find a channel to watch. The way he almost squeezes my wrist or my shoulder, or tries to hang on to me when we’re… 

“Hey!” My shoulders jump again as he uses his outside voice to grab my attention; I was staring at him without responding. Creep. “Stop thinking.” He demands as he pushes the blanket from his lap. His body shudders as he stands on the floor barefoot, the pair of cotton pajama pants I gave him are a little too long and they’re slanted on his thin waist. If it weren’t for the strings, they’d be on the floor. 

“Do you want to do anything?” he moved to the window and pulled the curtain open a little wider than it already was. He makes a noise, his face lightly scrunching at the scenery. Yea, I know. I hate today too. 

“Hnn. Let’s watch some movies.” We’ve watched all the movies in my home at least a dozen times. Pretty soon I’m going to be able to try out for a part when they remake them. 

“Which one?” 

“We’ll order something.” He declares before he turns off to the bathroom to go wash his face. He’ll wash his face, brush his teeth, pee, and then get something to drink. That’s his routine when we have the day off. I leave the doorway and head for the kitchen, movie nights aren’t complete without snacks, so I grabbed a bottle of his favorite flavored water that I’ve stocked up on, a box of caramel covered popcorn and an opened pack of sour Twizzlers. As I exit the kitchen and enter the living room, I see him rounding the corner of the sofa, with a blanket and a pillow. He already has control over the remote as I set the snacks down on the table in front of us. He never looks at the previews for movies; it has to have an interesting title. By the time he finds one, I had flicked the light off and I got comfortable under the blanket. He moves around, trying to get comfortable. I always sit near the center or in between the center and a corner because I’m used to how he sits when he makes himself comfortable. He sets the pillow up behind his shoulder, half facing the TV, and then shifts down until he’s almost lying down and makes a warm home in my lap for his feet. 

He pushes play and all light in the room, except whatever is attempting to stream in through the window, fades. 

Within half an hour, he finished off the Twizzlers and half of his drink. If you could only see the faces he makes when it’s a little too sour. His brows get closer almost like he’s in pain, I see him trying to swallow desperately before the glands underneath his tongue create too much saliva and he drools on himself. I can see right now how his face is sort of turned away from me, not that he’s trying to hide anything, but he’s sniffing my pillow. Not like an animal, but just steadily breathing in my scent. This causes another appearance of that crooked grin from earlier. I try my best to mentally tell it to get the fuck out, but I can’t stop it so I turn my head a little in the opposite direction so he can’t see. I’m honestly not trying to be creepy, but I can’t help what he does to me, what he makes me feel, how he makes me act. I can barely hear the rain falling outside and against the window, a car every now and then cutting through it. 

Today is a nice day. 

_I think I like today._

Will tomorrow be this nice? 

\----- 

Extra: For some reason I actually feel a little proud of this after, and even during, writing this. Let me know what you think? wasitterribad? Excuse typos or sentances that don't make sense, I don't have a beta. And what the hell, Microsoft word doesn’t know what TWIZZLERS are? Get a life, M-word, get a life. 

Extra-extra: When I started writing this, it wasn’t raining, and now it’s pouring outside. |:


End file.
